You Found Me
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Lucifer et Gabriel font une promenade sur Terre lorsqu'un Léviathan attaque...


**You Found Me**

« Luci, Luci ! Regarde ! »

L'Étoile du Matin sourit tandis que Gabriel lui montrait avec excitation le caillou qu'il avait ramassé – un vulgaire galet jaune avec des reflets scintillants.

« Et bien, en voilà une jolie pierre ! »

« T'as vu ? Elle _brille _! Je peux la garder ? S'il te plaaaaaaît ! »

« Mais oui ! » s'esclaffa Lucifer tandis que son petit frère lui adressait son regard le plus humide pour le faire craquer.

« Ouais ! » s'écria l'enfant avec un enthousiasme propre à vous crever les tympans.

Décidément une bonne idée, cette petite promenade sur Terre. Personnellement, Lucifer ne s'intéressait pas trop à cette planète, il aimait mieux aller faire un tour du côté de Bételgeuse ou voler la vedette à Sirius, soi-disant _l'étoile la plus brillante_. Mais la Terre était l'endroit préféré de Gabriel dans tout l'Univers, alors…

Le rire de Gabriel – semblable au tintement d'une nuée de clochettes de verre – s'éleva dans l'air tiède. Il adorait ce son. Il adorait voir son petit frère sourire. Et faire apparaître ce sourire sur le visage de son benjamin, c'était son passe-temps préféré.

« Lu-ci ! Viens voir ! »

Accroupi, son lapin en peluche bien serré contre lui, le minuscule Archange désignait quelque chose par terre. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore trouvé ?_ se demanda Lucifer. Avec Gabriel, n'importe quoi suffisait à déclencher des cris d'excitation.

« Ah ha, c'est quoi ? » interrogea-t-il d'un ton joueur tout en s'approchant.

Gabriel leva vers lui des yeux scintillants de plaisir et d'espièglerie, arborant le sourire rayonnant qui était sa marque de fabrique – Lucifer pouvait en témoigner, Gabriel était né en souriant. Il avait été le seul ange à le faire.

Le sourire de Gabriel vacilla et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Lucifer sentit la puanteur du Léviathan – _de la viande qui pourrit sous l'eau _– lui remplir les narines.

Il se retourna en une fraction de seconde, son couteau d'ange sautant dans sa paume.

Le tentacule du monstre fonçait vers lui, hérissé de dards dégoulinants de venin, et c'était trop rapide, trop proche, il ne pouvait pas esquiver…

« GABY, VA-T-EN ! »

L'impression qu'on lui transperçait le foie avec une lance chauffée jusqu'à l'incandescence et le venin qui se répandait dans ses veines comme une coulée de magma et il ne pouvait pas se laisser descendre de manière aussi conne _Gaby ne sait pas se défendre tu ne peux pas mourir tu ne peux pas le laisser mourir mon bébé mon bébé Père pas mon Gaby Gaby Gaby…_

Fondu au noir.

**(****)**

« Alors ? »

« Il survivra si je ne l'assassine pas auparavant. »

« Raphaël, tu es sensé _soigner _nos frères et sœurs, pas faire empirer leur état de santé. »

« Parce qu'il a la moindre considération pour _mon _état de santé, peut-être ? A force de jouer au con, il finira par me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ! »

« Je doute qu'il ait cherché exprès à se faire agresser par un Léviathan. »

« Connaissant Lulu ? Il y a des chances. »

« _Raphaël !_ »

Curieux. Aux dernières nouvelles, Père n'avait pas prévu de vie après la mort pour les anges. Ils étaient sensés être immortels, non ? Et ils habitaient déjà au Paradis.

Lucifer entrouvrit les paupières. La lumière blanche environnante lui indiqua qu'il était de retour à la maison. Et il avait mal partout. Surtout au ventre. Comme si on lui avait arraché le pancréas. Et la rate. Et le foie. Et un morceau des poumons.

_Ah oui… Le Léviathan._

Il poussa un grognement.

« Oh, regardez » lâcha une voix railleuse qu'il reconnaissait très bien, « il est vivant. »

« Raph. Ta. Gueule. » articula l'Etoile du Matin, la bouche sèche.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Michel. Avec le ton je-suis-un-grand-frère-inquiet. Par pitié, qu'il ne passe pas en mode mère poule. Ça, c'était encore plus flippant que toute une horde de Léviathans.

« Mal à la tête. Plus jamais de venin du Purgatoire comme apéritif. La gueule de bois, ça vaut pas le coup. »

Il entendit Michel laisser échapper un éclat de rire bref – le son d'une volée de cloches de bronze.

« Si tu réussis à faire des plaisanteries stupides, c'est que tu va bientôt te remettre sur pieds » décréta l'Aîné des Anges.

Non… ce n'était pas le bon rire… Trop grave, pas assez cristallin. Pas assez insouciant… Innocent… Aérien… _Gaby_.

_Gaby sur Terre alors que le Léviathan surgit_.

« NON ! »

Raphaël dut littéralement plaquer Lucifer sur le lit alors que l'Étoile du Matin tentait d'en sortir à une vitesse lamentablement réduite.

« Mais tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te tues ! » s'écria le guérisseur.

Lucifer répondit en lui envoyant son poing entre les deux yeux. S'il avait été capable d'aligner deux mots de manière cohérente, il n'aurait certainement pas agi de la sorte. Mais pour l'instant, seul le prénom _Gaby Gaby Gaby_ décrivait des cercles frénétiques dans son esprit. _Gaby Gaby Gaby_. Bébé, où es-tu ? Pourquoi je ne te vois nulle part ?

Raphaël serra les dents et flanqua à son aîné immédiat un coup sur l'occiput qui le renvoya aussitôt au pays des songes.

« Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça » lança le guérisseur avec un sourire légèrement vicieux. « Michel, la deuxième armoire, première boîte en haut à gauche. Ramène-moi les sangles. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » interrogea le Prince des Archanges avec un soupçon de malaise tout en observant Raphaël attacher soigneusement les poignets et les chevilles de Lucifer aux montants du lit.

« Préférerais-tu être obligé de le maintenir tout seul ? » répliqua son cadet. « Personnellement, un coup de poing me suffit, mais si toi tu en veux plus… »

Michel pinça les lèvres mais ne pipa mot.

Lorsque l'Archange aux ailes noires reprit à nouveau conscience, la première chose qu'il fit fut de tirer sur ses liens.

« Si tu ne te calmes pas, je te rendors » menaça Raphaël.

Lucifer braqua sur lui un regard halluciné.

« Gaby » lâcha-t-il.

Les deux autres Archanges froncèrent les sourcils.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » interrogea Michel.

« Le Léviathan… il a fait du mal à Gaby ? Il voulait me montrer un galet ou je ne sais plus quoi et je croyais que je pouvais l'emmener sur Terre parce que tout était calme et – et où il est ? »

Raphaël dévisagea Michel d'un air paniqué.

« Lucifer… » commença l'Aîné des Anges.

« OU EST MON BÉBÉ ? » hurla l'Étoile du Matin.

« Tu étais tout seul quand je t'ai retrouvé. Et tu es resté inconscient deux jours. »

Le cerveau de Lucifer bloqua net. Deux jours. Gabriel disparu. Non. _Non_.

« Merde ! » s'écria le guérisseur tandis que l'Archange aux ailes noires entrait en hyperventilation.

L'Étoile du Matin sentit à peine l'esprit de son cadet immédiat toucher le sien. Il était trop perdu dans son angoisse. _Gabriel Gabriel Père tout mais pas ça mon chéri mon petit chéri…_

« Michel » siffla Raphaël entre ses dents serrées. « Fonce. »

Le Prince des Archanges n'eut pas besoin de demander des précisions.

**(****)**

La _scène de crime _avait presque disparu, suite à la pluie tropicale qui était tombée hier.

Michel espérait que Gabriel avait eu le bon sens de se mettre à couvert. Si jamais il avait attrapé un rhume, Lucifer deviendrait dingue.

Pensant à son cadet immédiat, l'Aîné des Anges s'assombrit – littéralement, sa grâce fonçant d'un seul coup. Il aurait dû voir venir la crise de panique, l'Étoile du Matin était absolument gaga du petit dernier des Archanges. Dès que celui-ci avait ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure au genou, Lucifer en faisait aussitôt un tel ramdam qu'on aurait pu croire que l'Apocalypse venait d'arriver.

Autant dire que si Gabriel n'était pas retrouvé, il y avait des chances pour que Lucifer ne récupère jamais.

_Voyons… Je suis un nouveau-né, et je vois mon frère aîné se battre avec un Léviathan. Quelle est ma première réaction ? Je m'enfuis. Dans quelle direction ?_

Michel s'avança droit devant lui. Gabriel n'avait probablement pas réfléchi, il avait certainement cherché à s'éloigner le plus possible par la voie la plus simple.

Et il était resté deux jours dehors.

Le Prince des Archanges ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le caractère de son benjamin, Gabriel était un pleurnichard. Et il était probablement terrifié en ce moment même. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être, alors qu'il était bloqué sur cette planète et sans aucun moyen de rentrer à la maison ou de contacter sa famille pour qu'on vienne le chercher ?

« Gabriel ! Gaby, où te caches-tu ? »

Pas de réponse. _Bordel, ne me dites pas qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose._

« Allez, viens Gaby ! C'est Michel ! Où est-ce que tu es ? »

Il n'y avait eu qu'un seul Léviathan de libéré, n'est-ce pas ? Et il était intervenu avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'achever Lucifer. Logiquement, l'abomination n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en prendre à Gabriel… Non ?

« Gabriel ! Montre-toi ! »

Le pied de l'Archange heurta un objet mou.

Le cœur de Michel lui remonta dans la gorge lorsqu'il baissa les yeux.

Le lapin en peluche de Gabriel gisait par terre, sale et déchiré. Gabriel n'aurait jamais laissé tomber cette peluche. Pas de son plein gré.

L'angoisse se fraya un chemin au-dehors de l'Archange en passant par ses cordes vocales.

« GABRIEL ! »

Un froissement de feuilles le fit sursauter.

Émergeant de derrière un tronc d'arbre, la tunique couverte de terre, les cheveux en bataille et une égratignure sur la joue, Gabriel lui adressa un grand sourire.

« J'ai failli attendre » dit-il.

Michel le saisit dans ses bras. Son petit frère était là. Sain et sauf. Et il ne pouvait rien penser d'autre que _merci_. Il connaissait plusieurs cantiques à la gloire de Père, mais aucun ne retranscrivait le soulagement et la gratitude pure qu'il ressentait. _Merci. Merci._

Le minuscule Archange poussa un cri de détresse en voyant sa peluche en piteux état.

« Messire Bouton ! » pleurnicha-t-il.

Avec un rire nerveux, Michel ramassa le malheureux lapin pour le rendre à son cadet.

« C'est rien du tout, chéri » fit-il. « Raphaël va le recoudre. »

« Je déteste le Lévitan ! » s'écria Gabriel, toujours bouleversé. « Luci lui a fait très mal, dis ? »

Désarçonné, Michel cligna des yeux.

« Comment ça, Luci lui a fait mal ? »

« Ben, il l'a vaincu, non ? Luci, il laisse personne lui taper dessus ! Et il est aussi fort que toi ! »

Le Prince des Archanges sentit sa grâce se tordre violemment. Bien sûr, le nouveau-né pensait que _rien _ne pouvait abattre son grand frère adoré… Et il était parti se cacher persuadé que tôt ou tard on viendrait le chercher… Sans jamais douter que le Léviathan serait vaincu, puisque Luci était le meilleur des frères, et quand on est le meilleur, on ne laisse pas un monstre vous tuer à moitié, n'est-ce pas ?

« Mais oui, le Léviathan est reparti. Et il pleurait très fort. Tu veux qu'on aille voir Lucifer, maintenant ? »

« Ouais ! » rugit l'enfant en jetant les bras autour du cou de Michel.

_Oh mon cœur… Si seulement tu savais à quel point c'est déchirant de te voir te fier aussi aveuglément à nous._

**(****)**

Raphaël s'était rongé les ongles jusqu'au sang et envisageait sérieusement de se mettre à entamer l'os.

Lucifer avait sombré dans la catatonie. Et rien n'était parvenu à le secouer – ni les cris, ni les claques, ni les pinçons. Il était juste allongé dans le lit, tourné sur le côté – plus besoin de l'attacher, il ne se débattait plus.

Mais le pire restait son état mental. L'esprit de l'Étoile du Matin avait tout bonnement… disparu. Ou plus exactement, il s'était tellement replié sur lui-même qu'il n'avait plus aucune activité, ni rationnelle ni émotionnelle.

_Père, si Michel ne ramène pas Gabriel, qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ? Il ne peut pas rester dans cet état !_

Lucifer, c'était le frère aîné de Raphaël. Un ange insupportable, sarcastique, refusant d'écouter les consignes et qui semblait s'être fixé le but de faire chier au maximum sa famille. Un ange qui raillait tout en consolant, qui faisait semblant de se moquer de tout et savait aimer jusqu'à la déraison. Pas une coquille vide.

Le bruit de la porte lui fit tourner la tête.

« Louange à toi, Papa ! » s'écria le guérisseur en voyant entrer Michel tenant Gabriel dans ses bras – indemne, enfin plus ou moins.

« Raphaël, je sollicite tes services de toute urgence » lâcha le Prince des Archanges d'un air impassible. « La peluche de Gabriel a besoin d'être recousue. »

L'Archange à la peau brune haussa un sourcil.

« Effectivement, c'est gravissime… »

« Raph ! Tu peux soigner messire Bouton ? » implora le nouveau-né en faisant son regard spécial chien humide.

De l'extérieur, Raphaël resta impassible. Néanmoins, Michel sentit très distinctement la grâce de son cadet se mettre à vrombir – en d'autres termes, le guérisseur était en train de pousser des cris aigus en son for intérieur tellement son petit frère était craquant.

« Pendant que je m'occupe de ton lapin, tu peux aller réveiller Luci ? » demanda Raphaël en prenant l'enfant des bras de Michel pour le déposer à côté de l'Étoile du Matin.

Gabriel hocha la tête et entreprit de tripoter l'oreille de son frère.

« Lu-ci. Lu-ci. » appela-t-il. « C'est pas l'heure de la sieste. »

Lucifer remua. De manière presque imperceptible, mais qui n'échappa guère aux deux Archanges matures.

« Lu-ci » geignit Gabriel. « Arrête de faire dodo. »

L'Archange aux ailes noires tourna la tête et regarda son petit frère. Il s'assit sans dire un mot, sans cesser de fixer son cadet.

« T'as une vilaine tête » déclara le gamin sans le moindre tact.

Lucifer le saisit par les épaules et l'attira dans ses bras.

Raphaël et Michel se regardèrent dans le blanc de l'œil, le même sourire de soulagement s'affichant sur leurs visages respectifs.

« Luci ! » protesta Gabriel. « Tu m'étouffes ! »

L'Étoile du Matin desserra légèrement son étreinte. Mais pas de beaucoup.

« Oups, pardon, chéri. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. »

Le minuscule Archange fit la moue et posa la main sur la joue de son aîné.

« Dis, pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Oh ? Pour rien. Ça coule tout seul. C'est bête, hein ? »

_Merci. Merci, Père, merci._


End file.
